PROMISE
by Aixa Tangerina
Summary: Karin Maaf membuatmu me...nung-gu? Heeeee?/ Kazune, kau berhasil menemukannya?/ Kenapa kau menghindariku, heh?/ Kau marah?/ Bodoh/ Aku mana sanggup kalau harus mencarimu lagi. Cukup sekali saja. Kita anggap mereka cuman pemeran piguran/ DLDR/ Janji Kedua : Kau Orang Pertama Yang Kutemui
1. Janji Pertama

**J** anji **P** ertama : **K** au **A** kan **K** embali **P** adaku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

 **DLDR**

 **Selamat Membaca**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakuragaoka, salah satu sekolah terkenal, terpopuler, terkeren, terhebat, dan masih banyak terlainnya dalam artian memuji. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk sekolah ini karena seleksi ujian masuknya sangat mengerikan. Keahlian individu, daya ingat, fisik dan mental. Semuanya di uji dalam satu hari. Mirip lari estafet memang. Selesai satu lintasan langsung disambung dengan lintasan lainnya. Tapi, tenang saja. Semua itu terbayar oleh berbagai macam fasilitas mendukung di dalamnya. Kolam renang, kebun, arena pacuan kuda, rumah kaca, galeri, planetarium dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Itu baru seperempatnya.

Sekolah ini sangat berbeda dengan sekolah pada umumnya. Disini uang dan kekuasaan tidak berarti. Kemampuan dan bakatlah yang dilihat. Selama memiliki itu, tidak perlu khawatir dengan yang namanya biaya sekolah. Banyak donatur tetap yang bersedia memberikan beasiswa. Hanya aktivitas para muridnya saja yang bisa dikatakan sama dengan sekolah pada umumnya.

Lihat saja, bagaimana aktivitas pagi ini, begitu damai, tenang dan... Err... berisik?

"Kyaaaaa, Kujyou- _sama_ selamat pagi."

"Kujyou- _sama_ hari ini tampan seperti biasanya. Aaaaaa, aku jadi meleleh..."

Mereka adalah Kazunes. Sebuah kelompok yang dibentuk oleh fans Kazune, seorang laki-laki tampan yang mereka panggil Kujyou- _sama_. Nama lengkapnya **Kazune Kujyou**. Laki-laki dingin berambut pirang, paling tidak suka hal-hal berisik dan merepotkan, irit bicara dan super cuek.

Kazune melangkah dengan santainya memasuki area sekolah seolah-olah dia berjalan seorang diri. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah teriakan melebihi fansnya.

"YO, KAZUNE!"

Uh.. Oh.. Siapa lagi dia? Berani sekali suaranya lewat di pendengaran tuan muda Kazune, padahal dia sudah menutup rapat telinganya dengan penyumbat telinga. Eh? Jadi, karena benda itulah dia tidak terganggu dengan suara jeritan fansnya? Ck, ck, jenius.

"Nishikiori!" Geram Kazune mendelik tajam pada laki-laki yang berteriak padanya tadi. Kemudian melepas penyumbat telinganya.

 **Michiru Nishikiori** , teman sekelas Kazune, umurnya lebih tua satu tahun dari Kazune, karena suatu alasan dia jadi tinggal kelas. Ciri khas dari Michiru adalah bola matanya yang berbeda warna dan dia suka memeluk orang.

"Apa kau dapat pesan dari professor, Kazune." Tanya Michiru seraya menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kazune. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat para fansnya yang disebut dengan Michirian dan juga fans Kazune.

' _Wow_... _Tumben sepi_.' Batinnya sedikit heran. Tidak biasanya para Kazunes dan Michirian terlihat lebih tenang. Normalnya mereka akan terus meneriakkan nama idola mereka sampai masuk ke gedung sekolah. Tapi, sekarang mereka terlihat sibuk membahas sesuatu. Entahlah, Michiru tidak mau ambil pusing dan kembali fokus berjalan daripada tersandung nanti gara-gara melamun.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya ulang.

Kazune melirik singkat Michiru dan bergumam 'Hn.'

Seakan mengerti arti gumaman Kazune, Michiru mengangguk.

"Apa professor memberitahumu? Kejutannya?" Tanyanya kembali, dia terlihat sangat antusias dengan topik pembicaraannya dengan Kazune saat ini.

Kazune menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, _Tou-san_ cuman menulis pesan kalau dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk kita."

"Dan kejutan itu berada di sekolah, kira-kira apa ya, Kazune?" Sambung Michiru diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan sambil menatap gedung sekolahnya. Pikirannya kembali mengingat saat dimana dia menerima pesan singkat dari ayah Kazune atau sering dia panggil dengan sebutan professor.

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Hei.. Hei.. Apa kalian sudah dengar, kabarnya kita akan kedatangan dua murid pindahan."

"Eh, jangan bercanda, mana mungkin ada murid pindahan di pertengahan semester."

"Kau pikir aku berbohong. Kalian akan menyesal kalau sudah melibatkannya. Kudengar dia manis dan dari keluarga terpandang."

"Ah, aku ingat, tadi aku tidak sengaja curi dengar saat melewati ruang guru, mereka bila—"

 ** _Clek_**

Pintu kelas terbuka, spontan penghuni kelas pun serempak menoleh ke arah pintu. Desahan kecewa pun terdengar. Ternyata itu hanya Kazune dan Michiru.

Michiru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kali ini, dia benar-benar dibuat heran, tidak biasanya dia merasa kepo seperti ini. Bukan cuman Michiru, tapi Kazune juga, hanya saja dia selalu pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi penasarannya.

"Apa ada yang salah? Tidak biasanya kalian kecewa melihat kami datang." Tanya Michiru _to the point_. Sementara Kazune, berjalan ke arah kursinya.

"Michi- _kun_ , kau tidak tahu kalau kita akan kedatangan dua murid pindahan, berita ini sudah menyebar sejak kemarin dan aku berharap salah satu dari mereka masuk kelas ini."

"Ditambah lagi ini bukan sekadar gosip murahan karena tadi pagi pun ada beberapa orang yang sempat melihat kedatangan salah satu dari mereka dan mungkin saja sekarang dia sudah ada di ruang kepala sekolah."

"Ya, sayang sekali mereka yang punya kesempatan untuk melihat tidak mengambil fotonya. Kita jadi tidak perlu penasaran seperti ini kan. Kabarnya sih dia manis. Ugh, aku jadi iri."

Michiru hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan dari teman-temannya, dia hanya sedikit memberi komentar jika perlu. Lagi pula rasa penasarannya sudah terobati. Sekarang dia tahu keanehan yang sedang terjadi di sekolahnya, ternyata ada dua murid pindahan dan hanya karena salah satu si murid pindahan dikabarkan manis, orang itu dijadikan bahan _gosip_. Bahkan para lelaki yang tak suka bergosip pun jadi ikut-ikutan. Namun, perbincangan mereka terpaksa harus disudahi ketika pelajaran dimulai dan guru masuk seorang diri, itu artinya salah satu dari murid pindahan tersebut tidak masuk kelas ini dan seluruh penghuni kelas pun kembali mendesah kecewa minus Kazune dan Michiru, mereka lebih tertarik memikirkan kejutan apa yang akan mereka dapat nanti.

 **Teng... Teng... Teng...**

Jam pelajaran pun usai dan sekarang adalah jam yang paling ditunggu-tunggu _._ Jam istirahat. Waktunya mengisi perut yang mulai berdemo. Kantin menjadi target incaran para murid. Termasuk Kazune dan Michiru. Namun, mereka berdua segera berjalan memisahkan diri dari keramaian kantin setelah membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman. Berkumpul dan saling bertukar cerita di tempat ramai bukan _hobby_ mereka. Keduanya berjalan menuju atap.

"Kazune? Kira-kira siapa ya si murid baru itu? Apa mungkin itu _dia_?"

Michiru sedang menyantap roti melonnya sambil membolak balikkan komik di tangannya. Dia tidak punya masalah dengan bicara sambil makan.

"Tidak tahu." Kazune menjawab tanpa melepas tatapannya dari buku yang sedang di bacanya. Buku ilmu kedokteran.

"Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi." Harap Michiru menerawang jauh, menatap langit biru bernoda awan putih. Membayangkan sosok gadis bertubuh mungil dengan tawa cerianya. Sosok gadis yang suka berlarian sambil membawa boneka kucing. Tidak peduli dengan umurnya yang sudah menginjak lima belas tahun. Gadis itu tidak akan melepas bonekanya sekalipun di ejek anak kecil. _Ah, mungkin dia sekarang berumur tujuh belas_ _tahun_. Pikir Michiru mengingat dua tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

"Kudengar dia bertambah cantik dan cerewet. Dia juga pandai memasak sekarang. Himeka- _chan_ bilang dia pernah mencicipi kue buatannya. Aku jadi ingin mencicipinya juga. Kau pasti lebih ingin bertemu dengannya setelah mendengar cerita ku kan, Kazune?" Goda Michiru melirik jahil. Tangannya dengan cekatan melipat kemasan roti melon yang baru saja selesai disantapnya untuk di buang nanti. Ia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya. Memastikan tidak ada debu yang menempel.

"Kazune, kita kembali ke kelas saja yuk! Disini panas."

.

.

.

Michiru bersiul kagum mendapati kelasnya kosong. Sepertinya teman-teman satu kelasnya kehabisan energi setelah menghadapi dua mata pelajaran mematikan sekaligus. Metematika dan fisika. Beruntung pelajaran selanjutnya adalah olahraga. Oh, mungkin itu juga bisa dijadikan sebagai alasan teman-temannya menghabiskan waktu di kantin lebih lama dari biasanya. Menimbun energi. Semangat masa muda mereka sedang di uji. Hahaha.

 **Brug**

Kazune melempar tas sekolahnya ke kasur lalu merebahkan tubuh lelahnya. Tidak ada yang spesial dari kamarnya. Hanya ada satu kasur, satu meja belajar, tiga rak buku dan satu pendingin ruangan. Sederhana dan mencerminkan sosoknya yang jenius. Tidak heran dia bisa bertahan di peringkat satu terus menerus.

Langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih dan berhias bintang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Bintang? Ya, itu memang bintang. Bintang yang bersinar di saat gelap. Bintang itu sengaja di tempelnya agar teman kecilnya tidak takut. Waktu kecil dia punya teman yang sangat cengeng dan takut gelap. Dulu teman kecilnya itu sering menginap di kamarnya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat teman kecilnya sering mengomel kalau dia mematikan lampu saat tidur.

"Kapan kau akan kembali, heh?"

* * *

 **oOo**

 **P** romise **  
**

 **oOo**

* * *

"Kyaaa, dilihat dari sudut manapun Kujyou- _sama_ terlihat tampan."

"Aku paling suka saat Kujyou- _sama_ menyeringai. Waaaaaa..."

"Walau cuman foto tapi aura dingin Kujyou- _sama_ begitu terasa~"

Kebiasaan di Sakuragaoka setiap paginya tetap tidak berubah. Para Kazunes tetap menjeritkan nama pangeran kebanggaan mereka (walau yang bersangkutan belum terlihat batang hitungnya). Begitu juga dengan para Michirian yang menanti kedatangan Michiru dengan penuh kesabaran dan mulut mengatup rapat. Mereka tidak seagresif Kazunes. Moto mereka adalah jaga suara agar tidak terdengar sumbang saat berteriak nanti. Berita tentang murid baru pun mulai surut di telan kekecewaan dua hari berturut-turut tak mendapati sosok si murid baru yang di gosipkan.

"Apa di kelasmu ada? Si murid baru itu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kelas ku juga. Jumlahnya masih tetap sama. Tidak bertambah maupun berkurang."

"Apa gosip itu bo—"

 ** _Wushhh_**

"—hong ya? HEEEEEE?!"

Obrolan beberapa gadis yang sedang asyik ber-gosip itu pun terpaksa terpotong ketika ada mobil asing memasuki area sekolah dan melintas di hadapan mereka. Kelihatannya mobil itu membawa si murid pindahan tersebut. Dari tampilan luarnya saja sudah bisa dipastikan kalau siapa pun yang berada di dalam mobil itu bukanlah orang dalam kategori biasa-biasa saja. Kejadian itu tak luput dari perhatian Kazunes dan Michirian. Para Kazunes tidak berteriak lagi. Mereka dengan kompak langsung membentuk berisan di belakang pohon, mengintip. Sementara Michirian bengong dengan rahang jatuh ke bawah, ingin berteriak namun suara tak kunjung keluar.

 ** _clek_**

Sosok gadis cantik berambut hitam keriting gantung seperti angin tornado keluar dari dalam mobil. Manik karamelnya bersinar tajam dan menyilaukan mata para lelaki yang kebetulan berada dalam radius lima meter darinya. Semua perempuan langsung menatapnya iri. Tangan lentiknya meraih sesuatu dari dalam mobil.

"Keluar-dari-dalam-mobil-sekarang-juga-KARIN!" Bentak nya kasar berusaha menarik paksa gadis manis bermata emerald dari tempatnya berlindung (dalam mobil).

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK MAU SEKOLAH! POKOKNYA TIDAK MAU! TIDAK MAU! TIDAK MAU!" Teriak gadis yang dipanggil Karin berusaha tetap berada dalam wilayahnya.

"Berhenti merengek, Karin! Kita sudah bicarakan ini sebelumnya!"

 **Rika Karasuma**. Umur 18 tahun. Cantik, pintar dan cukup pengertian untuk menggeret sahabatnya bernama **Karin Hanozono** secara lembut. Dalam hati Karin menggerutu, sepanjang hidupnya dia menjabat sebagai putri tunggal bangsawan Hanazono tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti budak. Diseret dan dibentak.

"TIDAK MAU! KAU CURANG! CURANG! CURANG! KAU PASTI MINTA BANTUAN SHINGEN!" Tuduhnya dan menaruh beban di kakinya agar Rika kesulitan menariknya.

"Ya, ya, teruslah menolak Karin." Rika menutup sebelah telinganya dan terus menarik tangan Karin. Tampak cuek dan tenang. Sementara Karin berjalan tertatih-tatih dan hampir terjerembab jika Rika tidak memegangnya kuat.

"WAAAAA! RIKAAAAAAA!"

Ada yang tahu tadi itu apa? Oh, mungkin hanya iklan. Beberapa gadis yang sempat bengong pun kembali bergosip dan teriakan heboh para Kazunes pun berkicau kembali. Sementara para Micirian mengembalikan posisi mulutnya ke tempat semula, mengatup.

"Hei, aku ingin melihat jepit rambut yang kau pakai kemarin. Dimana kau membelinya? Modelnya bagus."

"Kyaaaaaa~ Kujyou- _samaaaa_ ~"

"..."

.

.

.

Berita kedatangan dua murid baru pun telah di konfirmasi benar adanya. Setiap sudut lorong sekolah mulai membicarakan mereka bahkan sampai bertukar foto. Michiru berjalan di sepanjang lorong sambil menjilati es krim rasa coklat. Dia sudah mendengar itu dari jaringan informasi kepercayaannya. Dia juga sudah melihat foto yang beredar. Tapi, karena foto itu tidak jelas (sepertinya diambil menggunakan kamera berkualitas rendah) dia jadi tidak bisa mengenali wajah kedua murid baru tersebut.

 ** _BRAKKKK!_**

"MICHIII!" Protes teman satu kelasnya sambil mengurut dada. Dibangkunya, Kazune menggeleng pelan. Tidak ikut berteriak.

"Maaf, maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian akan terkejut, hehe"

Michiru menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia membungkukkan badannya sebentar lalu berjalan santai ke kursinya sambil menggigit stik es krim.

"Yo! Kau sudah melihat si murid baru itu, Kazune?" Tanya Michiru sambil menaruh tasnya di atas meja dan memutar kursinya menghadap Kazune (posisi duduk Kazune di belakang Michiru).

"Tidak tertarik." Jawab Kazune cuek memutar pinsil mekaniknya. Michiru meringis pusing melihat deretan angka gabungan simbol ajaib yang sedang di kerjakan temannya itu. Dia mengangguk kecil dan segera memutar tubuhnya ke arah lain. Mencari teman mengobrol.

"Hei, sepulang sekolah nanti kita jadi kan main basket?" Tanyanya menepuk bahu teman di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah mengantungi izinnya. Kita bisa menggunakan lapangan sepuasnya."

"..."

Michiru dan Kazune berada di kelas 12-A. Kelas unggulan yang paling banyak meraih prestasi. Piala dan mendali yang berjejer rapih di ruang penghargaan kebanyakan bersumber dari kelas ini. Mulai dari penemuan, kesenian, olahraga, beladiri dan lainnya di garap habis seakan tidak mengizinkan kelas lain bersinar. Satu-satunya yang Kazune syukuri dari kelas ini adalah tidak ada fans berisiknya. Setidaknya di kelas ini dia bisa bernapas dengan tenang. Obrolan di kelas ini pun lebih banyak membahas tentang pelajaran atau bidang keahlian masing-masing. Walau terkadang mereka membahas gosip atau berita tidak penting lainnya.

 **Duk duk duk**

Satu kelas mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar suara langkah ribut di luar sana. ' _Apa ada gorila ngamuk?_ ' Pikir mereka tidak masuk diakal minus Kazune yang tetap tenang dengan ekspresi andalannya. Detik berikutnya, mereka mendapatkan jawabannya.

 ** _BRAKKKK!_**

"KAZUNE- _NII_!"

' _Ya ampun!_ ' Batin satu kelas (kecuali Kazune) kaget karena pintu kelas mereka di dobrak paksa untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka hanya bisa memberi tatapan prihatin pada sang pintu karena sering menjadi korban kekerasan. Eh? Mereka sudah tidak heran lagi jika pelakunya adalah Michiru atau **Kazusa Kujyou** (adik kembar Kazune). Dia memang sebelas dua belas dengan Michiru. Tidak pernah sabaran dan sering terburu-buru. Dibelakangnya, Himeka (sepupu si kembar Kujyou), lengkapnya **Himeka Kujyou** , terlihat sedang menenangkan degup jantungnya yang menggila. Berbeda dengan Kazusa, Dia sedikit lebih tenang dan kalem. Dia bahkan menyempatkan dirinya untuk melempar senyum dan meminta maaf.

' _Manisnyaaa~_ ' Batin para lelaki berstatus _solo player_ langsung damai seakan menerima angin sejuk.

"Kazune- _nii... Hosh_... _Hosh_... A-apa kau sudah... tahu... _hosh_... _hosh_..." Ucap Kazusa putus-putus berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Tunggu Kazusa. Sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu dulu, baru bicara. Kau juga Himeka. Muka kalian terlihat pucat, tidak mungkin kan kalian lari kemari hanya karena ada kecoa di kolong meja kalian." Michiru mencoba mencairkan suasana aneh yang dirasakan olehnya, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Buktinya, Kazusa langsung mendelik sinis.

"Aku tidak takut kecoa!" Semburnya sedikit emosi.

"Ka-kazune- _chan..._ Apa kau sudah tahu?"

Kali ini Himeka yang buka suara, pancaran matanya terlihat bahagia. Kazune menaikkan sebelas alisnya heran. _Tahu? Tentang?_

"Ya, _nii-chan_. Apa kau sudah tahu kejutan dari _Tou-chan_?"

Kazusa yang sudah bisa bernapas normal, bicara dengan semangat dan mata berbinar-binar penuh harap menatap Kazune.

"Tidak." Jawab Kazune singkat, padat dan sangat jelas.

"Ya, kami belum tahu kejutan dari professor. Oh, apa kalian sudah tahu? Kalau begitu apa kejutannya? Cepat beritahu kami~!"

Michiru dengan tidak sabaran mengguncang pundak Kazusa. Kazusa melirik Himeka melalui ekor matanya, memberi kode dan dengan serempak mereka meloncat. Kazusa memeluk Michiru dan Himeka memeluk Kazune.

"KYAAAA~ DIA SUDAH KEMBALI MICHI/KAZUNE- _CHAN_ ~"

Himeka dan Kazusa mengucapkannya secara bersamaan. Kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka karena merasa tidak mendapat respon. Kazune dan Michiru diam mematung, sepertinya perlu waktu bagi mereka untuk memproses informasi singkat dari Kazusa dan Himeka.

"Dia..."

Kazune adalah orang pertama yang berhasil keluar dari proses _loading_ -nya dan langsung mencengkram lembut pundak Himeka.

"Katakan, Himeka! Apa itu benar... Dia... Dia sudah kembali." Himeka mengangguk.

"Ya, Kazune- _chan_. Dia sudah kembali. Dia masuk kelas kami. Aku sen—"

 _Oke_ , Kazune sudah menghilang sebelum Himeka selesai bicara dan Kazusa hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah saudara kembarnya. Kemudian geleng-geleng kepala melihat Michiru yang masih dalam proses _loading_. Dasar lola.

.

.

.

Lari dan terus berlari. Tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang sudah di tabraknya. Tidak peduli dia hampir tersandung atau jatuh. Tujuan Kazune hanya satu yaitu menemui dia secepatnya.

 ** _BRAKKKK!_**

Dengan tidak sabaran, dia membuka pintu kelas Himeka dan Kazusa. Kelas 12-C. Napasnya memburu dan manik _sapphire_ -nya tidak lepas dari sosok gadis cantik yang sedang terkejut melihatnya.

"Kazune?"

"Rika?"

.

.

.

 **Keep or Delete?**

 **\- Cherry Monochrome -**

 **12/14/2016**


	2. Janji Kedua

_"Kazune?"_

 _"Rika?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **J** anji **K** edua : **K** au **O** rang **P** ertama **Y** ang **K** utemui

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Warning:

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka.

DLDR

Selamat Membaca

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Ah, kau kemari pasti mencari Karin kan? Ayo! Dia sedang menunggu di taman." Ajak Rika tersenyum geli melihat penampilan Kazune yang terlihat kacau. Dia pasti berlari setengah mati setelah mendengar berita kepulangan Karin dan tidak sabar bertemu dengannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan di koridor. Sepanjang jalan, Rika hanya mampu menahan tawa mendengar pendapat orang-orang yang melihat mereka berjalan berdampingan. Dia bisa mati karena menahan tawa jika apa yang mereka katakan benar. Dalam mimpi pun dia akan langsung tewas jika berpacaran dengan pemuda tampan namun dinginnya melebihi kutub utara macam Kazune. Maaf saja, dia tidak suka es. Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Aku ingin mendengar pendapat Karin kalau dia mendengar ini?" Gumam Rika menggeleng kecil. Sedikit tidak percaya kalau di sekolah yang isinya murid terpelajar ternyata menyimpan orang-orang macam mereka. Bahasanya luar biasa sopan. Siapa yang mereka sebut simpanan, heh? Sini maju kalau berani! Pikirnya marah.

"Mereka hanya iri. Abaikan saja." Komentar Kazune acuh.

Rika mempercepat langkahnya dan Kazune hanya menggeleng pelan lalu menatap tajam para penggosip itu sebelum menyusul langkah lebar Rika.

.

.

.

"Karin~ Maaf membuatmu me...nung-gu? Heeeee?" Mata Rika terbelalak tidak percaya mendapati secarik kertas di kursi yang seharusnya menjadi tempat Karin duduk menunggunya. Dia meremas kertas itu penuh amarah.

"Karin kabur! Anak itu benar-benar merepotkan!" Infonya pada Kazune sambil mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Kazune yang tidak mengerti maksud Rika, memungut kertas yang baru saja di buang oleh gadis pemarah tersebut dan membaca isinya.

"SHINGEN! CEPAT KERAHKAN SEMUA PENGAWAL YANG KAU PUNYA DAN CARI KARIN!" Bentaknya tidak memberi kesempatan orang di seberang sana bicara dan memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

"Ya, tolonglah." Kazune menutup telponnya dan menatap Rika yang menatap ke arahnya seakan bertanya 'Siapa?'.

"Kazusa. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Kau tunggu saja disini. Aku akan mencoba mencarinya di sekitar sekolah."

Kazune segera melangkah pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari Rika. Dia berjalan ke tempat yang kemungkinan Karin lewati. Dari tempatnya Karin menunggu, hanya ada satu jalan keluar paling dekat yaitu pintu belakang. Namun, langkahnya terhenti di ruang galeri. Keningnya mengernyit bingung mendapati ruang pintu galeri terbuka dan orang-orang di dalamnya sedang berpose aneh dengan coretan disana sini.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanyanya heran.

"Tolong kami Kujyou- _san_. Tadi tiba-tiba saja ada anak perempuan mengenakan hoodie merah muda dan matanya berwarna emerald masuk kesini. Dia menakutkan dan menyuruh kami melakukan ini dan itu." Jawab salah satu dari mereka.

Kazune mendesah pelan. Dia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Hanya satu orang yang mampu melakukan hal tak terduga seperti ini dan orang itu sedang kabur entah kemana.

"Hn. Aku akan panggil guru kemari." Ucapnya cepat dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Kazune berlari semakin cepat. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia harus segera menemukan Karin sebelum gadis itu berbuat ulah lagi. Bahkan di jalan tadi dia sempat bertemu dengan Miyon yang katanya baru saja di tabrak seseorang dan orang yang menabraknya mengambil perlengkapan drama miliknya. Sial. Karin pasti sudah menyamar menjadi orang lain sekarang. Kazune merutuki kemampuan Karin dalam melarikan diri dan bersembunyi. Kakinya berputar haluan menuju gerbang depan. Jika Karin sudah mendapat pelengkapan menyamar, dia tidak butuh jalan pintas. Pikir Kazune singkat.

.

.

.

' _Kazune, kau berhasil menemukannya?_ '

"Tidak. Aku masih mencarinya. Sekarang aku di taman kota." Jawab Kazune melepas satu kancing teratas kerah kemejanya. Matahari sudah di atas kepala dan Karin masih belum di temukan. Dia juga sudah mengerahkan seluruh pengawal pribadi miliknya namun tak satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil menemukannya.

' _Di sekolah juga. Dia tidak ada disini._ ' Balas Michiru dengan napas masih terputus-putus di seberang sana. Kazune menutup matanya sebelah tangan, kepalanya mendongak ke langit. Dia sudah menduga kalau Karin kabur memanjat dinding pembatas. Dia bukan gadis cengeng lagi yang takut bajunya kotor dan bersikap layaknya tuan putri.

"Hm..." Gumam Kazune tidak jelas dan langsung memutuskan sambungannya. Matanya menatap kosong riwayat panggilannya. Kemana lagi dia harus mencari Karin? Semua tempat sudah dia telusuri dan hanya mendapat tanda-tanda kalau tempat itu sudah di lewati Karin. Semakin dia bergerak cepat, Karin semakin jauh melangkah. Apa dia tahu kalau Kazune mencarinya? Pikirnya putus asa. Kalau iya,

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, heh?" Tanya Kazune mengusap keringat di dahinya. Matanya menatap awas setiap pejalan kaki yang lewat dihadapannya. Berharap salah satu diantara mereka adalah Karin.

 ** _Pip! Pip! Pip!_**

 _Handphone_ Kazune kembali berdering. Kali ini, nama Rika yang muncul di layarnya.

' _KAZUNE?! KAU MASIH DI TAMAN KOTA KAN? SHINGEN BERHASIL MELACAK SINYAL HANDPHONENYA! DIA BERADA DI SEKITAR JALAN Y, GANG X!_ '

Kazune segera bergegas ke tempat yang di teriakkan oleh Rika. Dia tidak peduli jika Rika marah padanya nanti karena menutup sambungan telpon seenaknya. Dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang di tabraknya dan mengumpatinya. Dia tidak peduli dengan sepatunya yang mungkin saja rusak karena digunakan seharian penuh untuk berlari. Dia bahkan baru sadar kalau itu sepetu ruang kelas. Sial. Dia merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati karena panik mencari gadis liar membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"KARIN!" Panggil Kazune setelah tiba di tempat tujuan. Shappire-nya dengan teliti menusuri sepanjang gang sambil mencoba menghubungi nomor Karin yang dia dapat dari Rika. Tak lama, terdengar suara deringan. Dengan kesal Kazune menendang tong sampah di dekatnya dan keluarlah si sumber suara. Karin sudah membuang _handphone_ -nya. Siapa pun tidak akan menduga kalau Karin akan mempermaikan mereka. Terjawab sudah alasan gadis itu tidak menjawab ribuan panggilan masuk. Tong sampah mana mungkin bisa menekan tombol hijau, bukan?

 ** _Pip! Pip! Pip!_**

 _Handphone_ Kazune kembali berdering. Dia hanya menatap datar nama Rika yang muncul di layarnya sebentar lalu melempar _handphone_ ke samping _hanphone_ Karin yang tergelak tak berdaya bersama sampah daur ulang. Dia pergi dan kembali mencari Karin dengan mengandalkan insting. Menurutnya, tidak perlu teknologi canggih untuk menemukan Karin karena Karin yang dia kenal terlalu malas mengenal kemajuan zaman. Buktinya dia dengan mudah membuang _handphone_ -nya.

.

.

.

"Tuan Kazune, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Q sedikit khawatir melihat penampilan tuannya yang berantakan. Kazune mengangguk singkat dan mengambil botol minuman di kulkas. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan yang namanya tata krama atau sopan santun, mencari Karin seharian penuh cukup membuatnya lelah. Di luar sana matahari sudah terbenam, Kazune kembali ke kediamannya. Dia menduga Karin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Gadis itu takut gelap, tidak mungkin berkeliaran di malam hari. Kazune membuat catatan dalam hati. Dia akan menemui Karin besok pagi-pagi sekali di kediamannya lalu memberinya kuliah panjang, kalau bisa sampai rasa kesal dan khawatirnya mereda.

Q yang melihat majikannya bersikap tidak biasa bergerak gelisah antara ingin menyampaikan sesuatu dan tidak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kazune seakan bisa membaca ketidaknyamanan ketua pelayan di kediamannya.

"Saya ingi memberitahu anda kalau tuan besar sudah tiba tadi siang dan—"

"Aku akan menumui _Tou-san_ nanti. Tolong bereskan ini, Q." Potong Kazune beranjak pergi. Dia tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Kazune melirik kamar di sampingnya masih gelap. Kazusa sepertinya menginap di kediaman Karin. Jika menyangkut Karin, saudara kembarnya itu seakan lupa untuk bersabar dan tidak bisa menunggu hari esok.

 _Kalau bisa sekarang kenapa harus menunggu besok!_

Begitu katanya ketika Kazune menolak membantunya mengerjakan PR. Saat itu Kazusa berencana pergi belanja bersama Karin namun tugasnya belum selesai dan Kazune di jadikan sebagai pelariannya. _Great_.

 ** _Clek!_**

Kazune membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati sesuatu tak terduga.

"Ka-rin?" Ucapnya tidak percaya melihat Karin tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya.

"Oh, Kazune, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kazuto (Ayah Kazune) berbasa basi. Keningnya mengernyit bingung mendapati anaknya berdiri mematung. Matanya melirik ke arah pandang Kazune. Dia tersenyum tipis dan menupuk pundak anaknya. Menyadarkan Kazune dari lamunannya.

"Aku yang memanggilnya kemari. Kurasa kau ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia baru tiba sore tadi. Biarkan dia istirahat." Pesan Kazuto menutup pintu kamar Kazune. Selang beberapa menit, Kazune keluar dan masih mendapati Ayahnya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Mata yang serupa dengannya itu melirik kamar tamu yang berada di samping kiri kamarnya. Kazune mengangguk mengerti. Dia memberi hormat sedikit sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tamu. Dia perlu membersihkan diri. Dia tidak mungkin menggunakan kamarnya yang sekarang sedang di tempati oleh Karin.

.

.

.

"Ung..." Karin menggeliat tidak nyaman. Dia berguling ke kanan, mencari teman tidurnya, guling. Tangannya meraba-raba namun sang guling tidak di temukan dan beralih mengusap matanya.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Teriaknya kaget mendapati Kazune menatapnya datar. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari benda yang di kenalnya. Karin menghembuskan napas lega ketika melihat bintang di langit-langit. Ternyata dia berada di kamar teman kecilnya. Jika ini kamarnya, dia akan menendang Kazune keluar.

"Hai, Kazune!" Sapanya melompat turun lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur. Kazune hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat kelakuan Karin seakan tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu.

"Hai?" Ulang Kazune. "Apa itu kata-kata terakhirmu?" Lanjutnya dingin. Karin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau marah?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Menurutmu?"

Emerald Karin melebar seakan mengerti kemarahan Kazune. Dia berdiri dan langsung membungkuk sopan. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud merahasiakan kepulanganku. Tapi, Rika memaksaku berangkat sekolah sekarang padahal aku sudah berencana menemuimu dan menepati janjiku dua tahun yang lalu dan—"

"Stop!" Potong Kazune. Tampaknya dia sedikit bingung dengan pembelaan Karin. Bukannya dia yang kabur dari Rika dan menolak bertemu dengannya?

"Ingin bertemu denganku?" Karin mengangguk cepat. "Lalu kenapa kau kabur?"

"Kabur? Darimana kau tahu aku kabur?"

Kazune memijat pelipisnya pusing. Dia mulai paham kalau ini cuman salah paham. Satu hari ini dia merasa berubah menjadi orang lain. Bertingkah panik seperti orang gila. Itu bukan dirinya. Dia tidak menyangka, kepulangan teman kecilnya bisa berdampak besar untuknya. Kazune menceritakan semua pengalamannya hari ini kecuali bagian dirinya yang mencari Karin kesana kemari. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia ikut mencari bersama yang lainnya. Omong kosong dengan nasihat berbohong itu tidak baik. Dia hanya tidak ingin Karin mendengar sesuatu yang menurutnya memalukan dan tak pantas di dengar.

"Kazune!" Pekik Karin menutup mulutnya tak percaya setelah mendengar cerita Kazune. "Kau pasti lelah ya mencari ku? Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sekolah disana juga. Habis Rika tak mau memberitahuku sih kalau aku bertanya dimana kamu sekolah."

Kazune hanya bergumam 'Hm'. Dia terlalu fokus dengan perubahan ekspresi Karin. Awalnya terlihat merasa bersalah namun detik berikutnya cemberut dan terlihat sebal. Kemunculan Karin di luar pehitungan, seperti orangnya.

"Ah, tapi yang terpenting aku sudah disini dan menempati janjiku kalau kau yang akan menjadi orang pertama yang kutemui saat kembali. Aku pulang." Karin menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Kazune yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bodoh." Ejek Kazune. "Bukan aku. Kau sudah bertemu banyak orang di galeri sekolah. Ingat?"

"Kau benar. Oh, tidak. Aku benar-benar lupa karena terlalu tertarik dengan lukisan mereka. Waahhh... bagaimana ini? Padahal aku sudah janji!" Karin menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kazune bingung melihat Karin berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Mengulangnya." Jawabnya polos.

"Bodoh." Ejek Kazune kedua kalinya sambil berjalan mendekati Karin lalu meraih tangan kanannya dan menariknya.

"Aku mana sanggup kalau harus mencarimu lagi. Cukup sekali saja. Kita anggap mereka cuman pemeran piguran." Ucap Kazune mendekap Karin erat. Melepas rindunya. Karin terkekeh mendengar rajukan Kazune.

"Kau jahat menganggap mereka pemeran piguran. Mereka teman kita tahu. Eh, salah. Mereka temanmu. Aku kan cuman murid pindahan." Karin mengelus rambut Kazune lembut. Dia pasti lelah membantu Rika mencarinya seharian. Apalagi dengan sikap Rika yang pemaksa dan keras kepala. Pasti sangat sulit bagi Kazune untuk lari darinya. Pikirnya sederhana.

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

Kazune dan Karin melepas pelukan rindu meraka dan menatap pintu yang di ketuk seseorang.

"Tuan Kazune. Nona Karin. Tuan besar sudah menuggu di ruang makan." Itu suara _maid_.

"Iya, kami segera turun." Sahut Karin semangat mendengar kata makan. Dia langsung menarik tangan Kazune dan membawanya lari menghadap ayahnya. Mereka bertiga makan bersama dalam kehangatan cerita Karin tentang pengalaman pertamanya menginjak Sakuragaoka. Karin juga menceritakan rute kaburnya dari Rika berserta alasannya. Ceritanya membuat ayah Kazune tertawa lepas, sementara Kazune tersenyum masam. Dia yang paling tahu bagaimana rasanya mengikuti rute kabur Karin yang ekstrim. Tidak menyenangkan seperti yang Karin ceritakan.

"Hahahaha!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T** HE **E** ND

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bercanda ._.v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perbincangan melibatkan tiga orang itu meninggalkan satu pertanyaan dan satu harapan.

' _Kau berbohong, Karin_. _Alasanmu menolak sekolah... bukan karena aku kan?_ ' Itu suara hati Kazune.

' _Kuharap Kazune bisa membantumu._ ' Yang ini milik Kazuto. Ayah Kazune. Sebut saja Profesor Kazuto.

Pasangan ayah dan anak sama-sama memikirkan nasib Karin selanjutnya. Kira-kira akan jadi seperti apa ya? Penuh tawa? Atau derai air mata? Kalau di beri kesempatan untuk memilih, mau pilih yang mana?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kelanjutan macam apa ini?! Saya sendiri nggak menyangka bisa jadi seperti ini, hahaha ._.a /oi/**

 **Walau sebenarnya ingin di tamatkan disini saja. Tapi, rasanya masih ada yang kurang x_x)?**

 **Kalau di beri waktu luang, saya usahakan mengetik kelanjutannya...**

 **Ehem, saya masih baru di fandom ini. Jadi, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. Saya sendiri udah lama nggak baca komiknya. Tolong beritahu saya jika ada kesalahan, supaya bisa di perbaiki ke depannya. Kalau typo, itu beda lagi, saya nyerah xD /duarr/**

 **Eh, sebenarnya pelayan Kazune itu Q atau Kyu ya? /eh/**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca sejauh ini.**

 **\- Cherry Monochrome -**

 **23/04/2016**


End file.
